Goodbye
by HeIsTheSunAndITheMoon
Summary: All Human. He left her to get her the life she deserved. But when he comes back, he has a little surprise for her.Will she ever forgive him and be able to move on?
1. Not Mine

**Prologue:**

**It was hard to get him out of my mind.**

**It was hard to forget that once upon a time he was mine.**

**But it's been so long since he left.**

**It was the day that he left that I realized goodbye's were hard and sad.**

**And, even now, 4 years later, I still love him.**

**I never imagined that a train could take away all those dreams that we once had.**

**That we built since childhood.**

**He packed his feelings in a bag but not before he said he loved me.**

**He left and I never heard from him again.**

**People in town asked if he was coming back, but I turned my back on them, with tears in my eyes because I didn't know the answer.**

**I wrote him letter after letter for 3 years, and the only time he send back a letter, it was blank.**

**His family won't tell me anything. Even now I still try to hold on to him, to his memory. I pray everyday that he's ok, that he comes back to me.**

**And it was yesterday that my prayers got answered.**

**Yes, he's back.**

**But he's not mine anymore.**


	2. Goodbye

**Flashback:**

**"Do you have to leave?" I asked for the millionth time.**

**"I'm sorry," he answered for the millionth time.**

**"Don't leave me Dimitri."**

**"I'm sorry Roza. I have to if I want to get you the life that you deserved." I shook my head.**

**I didn't care about that.**

**I just wanted him to be by my side.**

**He picked up his bags.**

**He reached down to cup my face between his strong hands. He looked me in the eye and I almost melted at the sight of his brown eys.**

**"I love you," he whispered. He gave me one last kiss before he boarded the train that would take him to New York.**

**The train left and with it all my dreams and hopes left too.**


	3. Back

**Its been 4 years now since the day he left the small town of Pueblo, Colorado. Since he left me.**

**And even after 4 years I miss him so much.**

**He left to New York so he could get a better job for the life that I lived.**

**I don't know if he became rich or not; I never heard from him.**

**A voice interrupts my thoughts on him.**

**"Rose!" my best friend, Lissa Dragomir screams.**

**"Come in!" I yelled back.**

**The Dragomir's were on of the richest family in town along with the Ivashkovs and the Mazur's.**

**I'm a Mazur. Rosemarie Mazur Hathaway.**

**She comes in running to the cottage that's behind the mansion that I call home.**

**"He's back!" my eyes widened. She doesn't have to reapeat herself; I know who 'he' is.I get up from the couch I was sitting on and leave the book that I was reading on the nearest table and ran like there was no tomorrow.**

**I ran towards the Belikov's and walked around the back yard.**

**And that's when I came to a halt.**

**I hear his laughter.**

**It wraps me around like a sheet of velvet.**

**The moment the Belikov's see me they stop laughing and he turns around to see what had caught their attention.**

**His smile disappears and a haunted look takes over.**

**My heart is beating against my chest that is about to burst.**

**I take one step towards him when I notice the gold band on his finger.**

**I swallow hard. No it can't be... can it? He said he loved me...he said we would get married and have children... he promised.**

**"Hello, Rose... Nice seeing you again. I want you to meet my wife Tasha Ozera, Christian's cousin." His voice sounds strained but ****he has a huge smile on his face, while my heart breaks into a million pieces.**

**I can feel the tears coming, yet I manage to put a smile on my face.**

**"Congratulations Dimitri." I turn on my heel and walk.**

**One I'm out their sight I start running. I run to the cottage. I open the door, close it, and slide down the wall, where I burst into tears.**

**My world has shattered.**

**I feel like its fallen apart. Like there's no tomorrow for me.**

**And now I know.**

**I lost him forever.**


	4. Torn To Pieces

**I cry for what seems like hours until there's a knock on the door.**

**"GO away!" I yell at whoever is on the other side.**

**"Let me in Rose," I hear Adrian Ivashkov, _his_ cousin, say.**

**I sniff and wipe away my tears with my sleeve; and I open the door.**

**His eyes widen as he takes me in and immediately takes a step forward to hug me.**

**The moment he does that I burst into sobs again and he kicks the door shut.**

**"Lissa told me..." he whispers into my ear.**

**"I told her I would come." I nod my head as best as I can while its against his chest.**

**"I'm sorry Rose." I sniff and pull away.**

**"It's ok..." I trail off right before I burst into tears.**

**"We have an hour before kareoke."**

**"I don't want to go," I whisper with tears in my eyes.**

**"You're expected to go." I nod my head while I go and lay down in bed. He lays down withme and rubs my arms.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I took a shower and made myself presentable.**

**I wore a black skirt that went above my knees with a one-shoulder beige shirt.**

**I wear beige high heels and put on very little make up while my hair is scrunched up.**

**Adrian and I walk out towards the bar.**

**On our way there I get a lot looks full of pity and I look away from them.**

**Adrian pulls me closer to him, "I hate it," I whisper.**

**"I know."**

**We arrive at the bar and everyone turns around to look at us, and I hear his distant laughter, and I almost burst into tears again.**

**Adrian wraps his arm around my waist at the same time Dimitri turns around.**

**"Adrian! Rose!" he yells with a smile, but it vanishes when he sees Adrian's arm around me.**

**"I didn't know you two were together."**

**"We aren't," we both said.**

**He raises and eyebrow, "I'm just here when people decide to break her heart."**

**He flinches and we walk away.**

**We walk towards the table we will be sharing with them.**

**"Hey Rose!" they all say together. I smile and Lissa goes up to hug me.**

**"I'm sorry," she whispers and I just nod.**

**I can see the looks of pity on all of them. Dimitri joins us and sits next to his wife. Oh god...**

**"Stop with the pity looks," I say.**

**Tasha raises her eyebrow and we ignore her.**

**"Are you singing today, Rose?" Olena, Dimitri's mother asks.**

**"Yes," I say in a cold voice.**

**She was part in this; she helped Dimitri hurt me.**

**There's an awkward moment of silence.**

**"I'm going to go..." I say getting up and pulling my skirt down.**

**Adrian pulls my hand, "That's my girl, show 'em!" I throw my head and laugh.**

**"Okay," I say while kissing him on the cheek.**

**He pulls me down and his lips brush against mine.**

**I pull away to look straight into his green eyes. We stare at each other for what seems like hours.**

**He wipes something away from my cheek; a tear.**

**I smile and walk away.**

**My heart was torn to pieces, yet Adrian managed to make everything better.**

**I just hoped it would be enough.**


	5. Never Coming Back

**I walked towards the stage with my head held up and I glared at anyone who dared gave me pity looks. I told the Dj which song I would be singing and I grabbed the mic.**

Trying hard to fight these tears  
>I'm crazy worried<br>Messing with my head this fear  
>I'm so sorry<br>You know you gotta get it out  
>I can't take it<br>That's what being friends is about

**Looking at Dimitri right now I tried to hold the tears in; I couldn't let him know just how much he'd hurt me. Instead I focused on Adrian.**

I, I want to cry  
>I can't deny<br>Tonight I wanna up and hide  
>And get inside<br>It isn't right  
>I gotta live in my life<br>I know I, I know I  
>I know I gotta do it<br>I know I, I know I  
>I know I gotta do it<p>

**Adrian knew that I wanted to hide in a hole and never come out. Dimitri had humiliated me, but the pain he'd caused me was too much. I knew what I had to do; let go and move on. But it sounded easier than it actually was.**

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
>Determinate, determinate<br>Push until you can't and then demand more  
>Determinate, determinate<br>You and me together, we can make it better  
>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<br>Determinate, determinate

**I smiled at Adrian; I was determined to get over him and move on. I didn't know how, but I was going to.**

Hate to feel this way  
>And waste a day<br>I gotta get myself on stage  
>I shouldn't wait or be afraid<br>The chips will fall where they may  
>I know I, I know I<br>I know I gotta do it  
>I know I, I know I<br>I know I gotta do it

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
>Determinate, determinate<br>Push until you can't and then demand more  
>Determinate, determinate<br>You and me together, we can make it better  
>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<br>Determinate, determinate

**And I knew that if I had Adrian by my side, I could do anything.**

**He was my rock in all of this; I knew I would need him, because right now, this is just the beginning. The rapping part was bout to come, I knew how to rap, but that was when Adrian came in to the stage with his mic.**

It's Wen and I'm heaven-sent  
>Use it like a veteran<br>Renegade, lemonade, music is my medicine  
>Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than<br>Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them  
>People need a breather cause they're feeling the adrenaline<br>Stop! Now hurry up and let us in. Knock!  
>Cause we're coming to your house (and)<br>people keep on smiling with lemons in their mouth  
>I'm the real deal, you know how I feel<br>Why they in it for the mil I'm just in it for the thrill  
>Get down now I ain't playin' around put your feet up from the ground<br>And just make that sound what

**He was in front of me and I moved to the rhythm of the music and I put my arms around his neck and still managed to sing.**

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
>Determinate, determinate<br>Push until you can't and then demand more  
>Determinate, determinate<br>You and me together, we can make it better  
>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<br>Determinate, determinate

Come on and, come on and  
>Come on and get it going<br>Come on and, come on and  
>Come on and get it going<br>On the dance floor  
>On the dance floor<br>Dance floor  
>Determinate<p>

**Yes, I was determined to get over him.**

**When the song ended we got claps and cheers from everyone. I pulled Adrian into a hug.**

**We were laughing as we left the stage.**

**"Next up! Dimitri!" the Dj announced.**

**He walked up to the stage with a guitar in his hands. "This is a song I wrote myself." he starts playing the guitar while looking right in to my eyes.**

So this is it  
>The final curtain call<br>My time here is over  
>I wish it was for good<br>This is goodbye  
>The final wave of hand<br>I wish I had the nerve  
>To say that I'm never coming back<br>It was a fight  
>I cried myself to sleep<br>For so many nights, I can't believe  
>That I've grown to be a boy<br>With nothing to my name  
>Except a guitar and no one else to blame<p>

But I hope you know I try  
>Hope you know I try, to become a better man<br>I hope you know I never meant to hurt you  
>Never meant to make you cry<br>I hope you know I try  
>Hope you know I try, to become a better man<br>But with you in my life,  
>I don't think I ever can.<p>

**I can't believe it... He looks into my eyes never taking his eyes off of me. His eyes look a little watery.**

The roadway is waiting  
>And I'm stuck debating<br>If I ever want to see you again  
>Cause I've grown numb<br>This city means nothing without the love we used to have  
>And this is goodbye<br>The final wave of hand  
>I wish I had the nerve<br>To say that I'm never coming back again  
>Yeah, again<p>

**He wasn't man enough to tell me the truth that the day he left was the last day he ever wanted to see me. And for that I hated him. Tears start coming out of my eyes, and I can't help them. Everyone looks between us, they too, shocked at his words. I shake my head in disbelief. **

But I hope you know I try  
>Hope you know I try, to become a better man<br>I hope you know I never meant to hurt you  
>Never meant to make you cry<br>I hope you know I try  
>Hope you know I try, to become a better man<br>But with you in my life,  
>I don't think I ever can,<br>I ever can.

[Guitar Solo]

Oh I hope you know I try  
>Hope you know I try, to become a better man<br>I hope you know I never meant to hurt you  
>Never meant to make you cry<br>I hope you know I try  
>Hope you know I try, to become a better man<br>But with you in my life,  
>I don't think I ever can.<p>

**By the end of the song I'm sobbing.**

**He planned on never coming back for me, not until he married and decided to show his family his wife.**

**He thought he never would be good enough for me.**

**I cover my mouth with my hand as a sob shakes my whole body.**

**"I'm sorry Rose," he whispers in to the mic.**

**But a sorry will never be enough.**

**He'd hurt me more than he knew. If only he'd told me before, I would have moved on, and saved us this whole fiasco.**

**My hands are shaking as I stand up, "Fuck you, Dimitri Belikov." I say while my voice is shaking with emotions.**

**I take my high heels off and run off.**

**I run off to the forest and when I'm far enough I sink down on the floor. **

**I fall apart completely.**

**I dig my nails into the dirt and scream with such force and pain, it vibrates through the forest.**

**His words echo in my head, that song is the final straw.**

** "_To say I'm never coming back..."_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Song: 'Try' by Jesse Barrerra- Dimitri_**

**_Rose-Lemonade Mouth 'Determinate'_**


	6. Vacation

**I hug myself tighter as the tears keep cascading down my cheeks.**

**His words kept replaying in my mind.**

**I didn't know what to do now.**

**I felt alone and so...**

**Broken.**

**One thing was that he left.**

**But he left thinking he would never come back.**

**All those promises were broken.**

**The dreams we'd built since I was 5 and her was 7 were destroyed by his words.**

**My love was destroyed by his words.**

**I'd been so naive to think that he would come back for me after 4 years.**

**Every day I had hoped he would come back and we would get married and have kids like we planned.**

**I wasted so many years, so many tears, I wasted my love on someone that didn't deserve them.**

**On someone who wasn't man enough to tell me the truth to my face.**

**All these since he left and the short he'd been here today he'd made me feel worthless.**

**But I wasn't worthless.**

_**He**_** was.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I don't know, neither do I care, how much time went by before Lissa, Eddie, Christian, Mason, Mia, Andre, and Adrian found me in the middle of the forest.**

**By then I'd stopped crying, but I was sure my eyes blood-shot and that I had mascara all over my cheeks.**

**But I could care less.**

**Adrian and Lissa Took a step forward and embraced me.**

**"That jerk," Mia hissed. They all sat around me in a circle with Lissa hugging me.**

**"We'll kick his ass," Andre growled.**

**That made me even more sad.**

**Andre and Dimitri had been almost as close as me in Lissa before he left.**

**We'd all been friend despite the age difference.**

**Lissa, Christian, and Mason were my age, 21.**

**Mia was 20, Andre was Dimitri's age, 23, and Adrian was 22. Andre was Lissa's brother and Eddie was mine; he was my twin.**

**We'd grown up together.**

**Dated each other.**

**Been there all the time for one another.**

**And the fact that they were turning against their own friend was just so wrong.**

**"He'll pay,"Christian added.**

**"Don't worry, we'll all make sure," Adrian added.**

**I shook my head, he was going against his own cousin for me.**

**"I just want to forget all about it guys," they nodded but I knew they wouldn't leave it alone.**

**They'd seen how much Dimitri had just hurt me, they weren't going to let him do that to me again.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Next day)**

**I walked to town next day with a pair of white shorts, red tanktop, sandals, and sunglasses.**

**People looked at me as if I were about to break and that just pissed me off.**

**I walked to my dad's office where he did god knows what.**

**"Rose, what's up hon," he knew I was hurt, but he like my mother, knew I didn't want any of the looks the town was giving me.**

**"I want to leave town," I said hurriedly.**

**"I see...for vacation or for ever?" he asked, taking this better than I thought.**

**I was his treasure, his only daughter."I was an adult, but I was still his 'little girl' and I had to ask fro permission since he was the one with the money. **

**"Vacation... for now." he didn't say anything.**

**"Of course, anything to help you." I walked over to where he was and kissed him on the cheek.**

**"Thanks daddy," I said with a grin.**

**"Tell me where you want to go...and if you're going with anyone today during dinner. I'll let your mother know."**

**I nodded and walked back to the house.**

**I walked towards the cottage that was my house, ever since he'd left, and I turned 18, I had moved in here.**

**I had my head down and didn't notice he was at my door, and I accidentally bumped in to them, and was about to fall, when he/she caught me. **

**I was expecting Adrian or Lissa.**

**But the feel of those hands told me otherwise.**

**I looked up the meet the chocolate brown eyes of Dimitri Belikov.**

_**Review.**_


	7. Why?

**I yanked my arm away from his and stepped away.**

**My heart was beating hard against my chest wanting to burst out.**

**I decided to ignore the feeling and walked into the cabin. I was about to close the door when he put his foot in.**

**"I want to speak with you."**

**"Really? Well, I don't." **

**He pushed the door opened and walked in like he owned the place. I growled. "Out."**

**"No." **

**"Fine. What is it that our royal majesty wants?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.**

**He rolled his eyes and said, "To explain."**

**I looked away from his eyes and suddenly found the window interesting.**

**"Explain what? How you lied to me? Straight to my face?" I whispered.**

**He didn't say anything for a while, I thought he'd given up until he spoke.**

**"My intention wasn't to hurt you Rose. When I left, I didn't tell you how to tell you it wasn't in my plans to come back... after everything we've planned... I just didn't think I was good enough for you." **

**I looked straight into his eyes, "What about now?"**

**He took a deep breath and looked away.**

**I knew the answer before he even said anything. And I knew it was going to hurt.**

**He finally looked straight in to my eyes and without hesitation said:**

**"I love my wife... And I love you too, I just don't know if it's the same way as before."**

**A few tears rolled down my cheek. he took a step forward as I took one back.**

**"Tell two things... The letters, did you get any of them? And did your family know...?" he looked away again.**

**"Yes to both. I told my family everything... and begged them to not say anything. I just didn't know what to say." I laughed as he said this. His family saw me... they lied to me... it made me want to cry and kill them at the same time.**

**"The truth would've been good enough."**

**"I'm sorry."**

**"God, Dimitri. You lied to me, never answered any of my letters, come back humiliate me, and apologize? You think it's that easy? I waited for you for years... I missed every single day that you were gone. I loved you with everything inside of me. I h=gave you my virginity... we made plans, we wanted children, a family...and you threw it away!" **

**He flinched with every word. "I had changed my mind... I loved you Roza, but we weren't equals."**

**I was dumbstruck. **

**"I can't believe you. Get out! And I swear Dimitri as long as I'm alive you will pay for everything... and I will never EVER forgive you for this. I hate you. All the love I had for you is hatred now Dimitri... you managed to destroy everything I once held towards you into pure hatred."**

**His eyes watered and a few tears rolled down his cheek.**

**"Get out!" I yelled at him as broke down in front of him.**

**He left without a word and I threw a base of flowers at him.**

**I fell on the bed and watched myself brake. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**At dinner that night my parents knew about the fight, but didn't touch the subject.**

**"I want to go to Italy and the Bahamas... by myself." **

**"Rose, sweetie, are you sure?" My mother asked worriedly.**

**"Yes... I want to get away from this... from him and her mom... if I don't god only knows what'll do." they both laughed and said, "You're right."**

**"But, you're brother won't be too happy..." my father trailed off.**

**I sighed and ran a hand through my long hair.**

**"I know...let's wait," I said and they nodded. Eddie wasn't here tonight because he went over for dinner at Mia's.**

**"When do you want to leave?" my mom asked.**

**"Tomorrow..." they widened their eyes but nodded.**

**"Ok...I better go then," my dad said excusing himself. **

**I sighed and rolled my eys as my mother burst into tears.**

**"I won't be gone for much, I promise," she wiped away her tears and nodded.**

**"Go where?" we turned around to face Adrian.**

**I blushed,"No where," I said nonchalantly. He raised an eyebrow.**

**"Ok, fine, I'm taking a vacation." **

**"What? No, you can't...!" I frowned a little bit.**

**"I'm sorry... I can't right now. I'm not ready... I will just not right now." **

**He bit his lip and gave me a hug.**

**He had asked me plenty of times to give him a chance and I was going to until Dimitri came back. **

**"I'll wait for you, love you," he kissed me and left.**

**I stood there for a while tracing where his lips had been.**

**Could it be that I was falling for Adrian Ivashkov?**

**I laughed at the thought.**

**Nah, he was _Adrian _after ****all.**

**Besides I was still hurting over Dimitri.**

**God, the thought of him made my heart clench.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review!**


	8. Lets Get Married

**Hello! Lol sorry for the late update... I got distracted by watching 'I am Number 4' good movie...**

**Anyways so I'm skipping 1 year in this chapter... because the good part comes after this! I had like an epiphany on this story today while cleaning the house xD**

**The first part of the chapter will be 6 months into the future...**

**(6 months later)**

**It wasn't easy to leave my friends, my family, and my home behind. But it was something I felt i had to do in order to move on, forget and forgive. It's now been 6 months since I've last seen them, I e-mail them every day, and I am proud to say I think less and less of Dimitri every day, because my thoughts are filled with Adrian instead. i e-mail him more then I e-mail anyone else.**

**I miss him, my nights are filled with dreams of him, and its as if I'm falling in love with him.**

**'Beep'**

**I turn around to see I've gotten a message from Adrian on the computer, my heart starts beating against my chest, and I run towards it. **

**My smile falls when I see the message though.**

**Its quick and brief.**

_**Rose,**_

_**You've been gone for too long now.**_

_**I've been waiting for you for too long... I can't keep waiting.**_

_**I met someone else, she's beautiful, and I think I love her.**_

_**Sorry,**_

_**Adrian.**_

**It's Dimitri all over again.**

**I should've expected this... They're cousins after all.**

**I sit on the chair and close the window.**

**I lean against the chair as tears roll down my cheek.**

**I wipe them away angrily.**

**"I won't cry over any men, ever again," I whisper to no one but myself.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(6 months later...again)**

**"No! You have got to be kidding me!" I yell.**

**"Wha-what is it Rose?" Jesse demands coming in to the bathroom where I stand with a tube test in my hand.**

**His eyes widen.**

**"No..." he whispers.**

**I lean against the the counter for support. My breathing accelerates as I keep denying the facts.**

**"But we were careful..." he whispers again.**

**I stare into the blue eyes of the Zeklos family.**

**"Apparently not careful enough." I say drily.**

**"Our families...they're going to flip...they're going to want for us to-to..." he trailed off.**

**"To marry," I finish for him.**

**He shuts his eyes and opens them, "How long?" he asks.**

**"I've been late these two past months..." I trail off.**

**"This shouldn't be happening to us... we're not even in a relationship for crying out loud!"**

**I run a hand through my hair. I haven't seen my family in a year and it's been 6 months since I haven't spoken to them... To go back now... for this? A disgrace.**

**"A disgrace," he whispers knowing my thoughts.**

**"We'll wait... two months... we'll get marry in those two months... when we go back..." I trail off once more.**

**He nods.**

**"Let's get married." **

_**Yay! now if i get enough reviews maybe 3 or 4? I'll update today again.**_


	9. Bad Feeling

_**(2 moths later.) A/N: Sorry for the time skip... I didn't know how to fill in those two months.**_

**These past two months have been horrible to say the least.**

**I don't know what disgusts me more: to know I'm having Jesse Zeklo's baby or that I'm _married _to that man.**

**Seriously.**

**I sigh and lean against the airplane's seat. He flirts with every woman he sees, but I have to admit, when it comes to the baby... No one else exists but his baby.**

_**Our**_** baby.**

**Ugh.**

**I really don't know what I'm going to tell my parents once we land on Pueblo, it's been 8 months since they last heard of me...Its a miracle my father didn't send after me.**

**"Ladies and gentlemen we will now be landing on Pueblo, Colorado."**

**The stupid lady says.**

**She's been flirting with Jesse ever since the flight began.**

**If only she knew that behind the blonde and blue eyes lays a pig of a man.**

**I giggle and Jesse raises an eyebrow at me. I just shrug.**

**We land and we take the red Lamborghini waiting for us and ride home.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**We park the car outside of my dad's office and Jesse helps me out of the car.**

**My stomach isn't that big, but Jesse worries too much sometimes.**

**The moment I step out the car the stares and murmurs begin.**

**I roll my eyes and move my glasses over my hair. I grab my purse and Jesse's arm as we walk into my dad's office.**

**His secretary, who doesn't bother to cover that she's flirting with Jesse says he's down the sports bar.**

**We start walking towards the bar and the stares and murmur's don't stop.**

**Jesse is beginning to get pissed off and my hormones all over the place.**

**No fair.**

**Hey, at least I have something to blame on for my mood swings.**

**We push open the doors of the bar and everyone stops to stare at us.**

**Well mostly me.**

**I look around and find my dad...and he's not alone.**

**I am so ready to turn around and just run away from him and my mom, but Jesse grips my arm.**

**I am going to kill him one day.**

**"Ouch," I hiss.**

**He grabs my hand and drags me off to his table; we stand there for a while before my dad breaks the silence," Rose...To what do we owe the honor of your visit?" I roll my eyes and clear my throat.**

**"Jesse and I would like to talk with you and mom," I say quietly.**

**"About what?" my mother answers getting up.**

**I step back and say, "Not here," I look around the table to meet the eyes of Adrian, Dimitri, Tasha, Lissa, Mia, Mason, and Eddie; along with my cousin Avery Lazar.**

**My mother takes a step forward and I'm kind of afraid.**

**I laugh a little, "Now mom. Before you say or do anything, keep in mind that I'm carrying your grandson..." I look around uneasily.**

**My mom stops and stares at my stomach.**

**"What?" my mom, dad, and Eddie growl/hiss.**

**I clear my throat just as Jesse steps up.**

**About time asshole.**

**"Sorry sir. I don't think I've presented myself properly; I am Jesse Zeklos, your daughter's husband and father of the child inside her." **

**My mom shuts her eyes and leans on the table for support.**

**"And now you decide to come for a visit? After 8 months? And land this on us?" hisses Eddie.**

**I flinch at the words of my brother.**

**Not once in our 23 years has he ever talked to me like that.**

**In fact he hates it when someone speaks to me like that.**

**The pregnancy hormones don't help as my eyes begin to pool.**

**I think he realized what he had said as his eyes soften and he takes a step forward. I back away from him, "Get away from me," I hiss at him.**

**Everybody is surprised; Eddie and I are or were close, not once have we fought.**

**Guess there always is a first time for everything.**

**I wipe away the traitor tears and look at Jesse who's glaring at my brother.**

**I tug at his arm, "I want to go," I whisper. He nod, grabs my arm and leads me away from them.**

**"Dinner tonight at 6 Rosemarie," my father says as we leave the bar.**

**We walk towards the car and once we get in I break down and cry.**

**Jesse sooths me.**

**I did wrong in not contacting them in over 7 months, but at the time I didn't want to know about Adrian or Dimitri.**

**Hours pass and by the end of it I'm not even crying anymore, just staring out the window. Jesse starts the car and drives towards my family's house. A house that is no longer mine..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**We step into the dining room**

** I groan as I see all of them here.**

**"What?" my father asks.**

**"No family dinner?" I ask.**

**He rolls his eyes, "We'll talk about that," he says pointing at my stomach, "later."**

**I roll my eyes this time. "Please sit down," my mother tells Jesse. He sits next to me and I sit across from Adrian. Great.**

**"So Rose, married." Adrian tells me.**

**"Uh yeah. Surprise!" I laugh nervously. He looks at me, eyes cold, and unblinking.**

**"Yeah. I love Rose and our baby so much," I made the mistake of snorting and Jesse hits me under the table.**

**I act like I'm coughing, and suddenly I am coughing.**

**Because I see Avery and Adrian holding hands.**

**My eyes tear up and people think its because I'm coughing, but I know Jesse knows.**

**He grabs me from my elbow and tells my friends and family, "Sorry. I'll take her to her room..." Lissa gets up to show Jesse where my room is since I'm still coughing. We reach my room and he sets me down on my bed, before she leaves, Lissa stops at the door and says, "I'm sorry Rose."**

**Of course she knows.**

**Everyone knows everything about my life before I know it. She knew about me and Adrian, and she knew about Adrian and Avery, and she knew how to contact me, the only one.**

**Everyone here in town is about keeping things from me.**

**My baby kicks and its not a good think.**

**All of the sudden I'm afraid; I have a bad feeling about coming back.**


	10. Ah Shit

_**So I really want to know who you guys think Rose will end up with...**_

_**I hope I'm not disappointing anyone so far... =) thxz for all the reviews!**_

**The bad feeling doesn't go away as we walk towards my dad's office.**

**I feel the malice in the air and it makes me want to run away from Colorado and all its inhabitants. **

**"Sit," my dad orders us. We sit automatically.**

**"Talk," my mom orders.**

**I have to suppress the giggles, I feel like I'm in military school.**

**Jesse begins to talk,"We met 5 months after she came to England in dancing classes, it was't until 2 months later that we began to... see each other. " he laughs nervously as my dad glares at him.**

**"It wasn't anything serious it was just... um, sex." oh god, I can't believe I'm having this conversation with my parents of all people.**

**I blush and Jesse continues, "It wasn't until two months ago that we found out she was pregnant... 3 weeks later we got a judge to marry us. And here we are!" he exclaims.**

**"And you're how long in the pregnancy?" my dad asks.**

**"Four months," _sir_ I add in the back of my mind and want to laugh again.**

**"You did good in getting married. We can't have a bastard running around." my mother says.**

**Ouch, a bastard.**

**"Of course we can't. Especially not in the Mazur or Zeklos family, it would be a disgrace to both families." my dad adds.**

**We both nod mechanically.**

**"After the baby is born, give it a year if you wish before you decide to divorce, if you want. We can say it wasn't working out well." my dad continues.**

**"You can leave," my mom says.**

**"Dinner at 6." dad adds.**

**We go for a walk around the house.**

**"I have a bad feeling Jesse."**

**"About?" he questions.**

**"Everything... Coming back... I feel like I'm being watched..." I trailed off not knowing how to explain what it was that I felt.**

**"Don't be silly..." he says but I heard in his voice.**

**"You feel the same way too."**

**"...Yes, I don't like it."**

**I sighed and kicked a branch.**

**"Is Avery related to you?" he asks after a few minutes.**

**"Yeah, my cousin. Why?"**

**"I dated her a year ago... we were together for 3 years."**

**"Wow... you were in a realtionship for 3 years?" I exclaim not really realizing what he had said.**

**He rolls his eyes, "Wait... you dated Avery? Ah you dipshit!" he has a laughter fit and when he's done I continue.**

**"Ah I could kill you right now... Avery? My goodness... No wonder... "**

**"What?" he asks.**

**"I took Dimitri away from her and Adrian too I guess until a few months ago when she came back and he gave her a chance...and now I'm married to you. Great, just great." he starts laughing and I beat him up with my clutch.**

**We start laughing when I hear someone clear their throat. We turn around to face Adrian and Avery.**

**Ah shit.**


	11. Could've Been Me

_**A/N: Sorry... I graduated from 8th grade! =)**_

**Jesse and I clear our throats and there's a moment of silence. I silently pray they didn't hear us, otherwise we're screwed.**

**"So..." I say.**

**"We saw you guys and wanted to say hi...Hope you don't mind." Adrian smiles.**

**I 'playfully' hit him on the arm.**

**"Nah... We're practically cousins now!" I say 'excitedly'. He smiles at me.**

**Bastard.**

**"How's the baby Rose?" Avery asks with a fake smile.**

**"Oh great!" I answer with my own fake smile.**

**I turn my head to look at Adrian's emerald eyes.**

**"Did Avery tell you she dated Jesse?" I ask him with an 'innocent' smile. He raises and eyebrow and shakes his head.**

**"Oh... Not enough trust I see?" I say while putting my finger to my lip.**

**"What's that suppost to mean?" Avery snaps.**

**I take a step back 'offended'. "Just that Jesse tole me immediately after he saw you... That's all." She raises her hand to slap me. And I give her a look daring her to.**

**Just as she's about to slap me Jesse grabs her wrist. She pulls away from him and manages to push me, but Adrian catches me. **

** I am shocked, all I do is put my hand to my stomach. "Leave her and don't you dare touch her again. She's pregnant!" Jesse says with venom in his voice. He walks towards me and says, "Let's go home."**

**We start walking with him supporting me, on our way home we find the guys walking in the opposite direction.**

**"What happened?" Lissa asks worriedly with Tasha and Dimitri behind her.**

**"Avery tried slapping me... Instead she pushed me!" I exclaim.**

**Lissa looks in shock, "What did you say to her?" she asks.**

**"What?" I ask.**

**"Well... Avery doesn't do anything without a reason...You must of said something!" she says.**

**"Wow... I thought that as my 'best friend'," I say while making quotation marks,"you would be on my side. I see not."**

**I start walking away but Jesse pulls me back, "Even if she did say something Avery was not suppose to react like this. Rose is pregnant! She could have hurt the baby!" he pulls me away from them.**

**"Are you okay Rose?" Tasha asks with genuine concern that catches me off guard.**

**"Fine, Adrian caught me before I fell. Thanks Tasha for caring," I give her a genuine smile when I notice her stomach.**

**"Y-your p-pregnant?" I stutter.**

**"Yeah, that's why I know what Avery did was wrong." she smiles at me again before she turns around, Dimitri puts an arm around her waist. I watch them disappear and I look at them with a pang.**

**That could've been me.**


	12. First Kick

**We arrive home after what seems like forever.**

**My mom and dad and pissed off at what Avery did, and I- I mean _they_ can't wait till she gets home, and give her a piece of their mind.**

**"Maybe we should go to the hospital," Jesse says giving my stomach a worried look. I roll my eyes. "Chill...baby's fine."**

**"Whatever you say," he says with insecurity.**

**He goes into the shower and I sit on the bed going through a magazine. There's a knock on the door and I decide to ignore it since I'm way too lazy to go get it.**

**But the knocks are persistent. I growled and sigh at the same time.**

**"Fine fine! I'm coming! Sheesh," I open the door to reveal Adrian.**

**I roll my eyes, "What do you want?" I ask bored. **

**He looks me up and down, "To see how you where and to apologize for Avery."**

**I roll my eyes again. "So you almost knocked down my door for that... I see, couldn't she come herself?" I ask.**

**"Don't push it Rose."**

**"Push what? Seriously," Jesse comes out of the shower.**

**"Are you sure the doctor said no sex! I mean really? If you don't mind I could go ahead and find myself someone else to-" he stops just as he sees Adrian in the room.**

**I don't know whether to be amused, embarrassed, or angry. Instead I laugh little.**

**"Oh, didn't know we had visit... Now what do you want?"**

**"I came here to check on Rose and apologize."**

**"Well, now that you're done, you can leave." Jesse practically pushes him out the door. I roll my eyes once the door is closed.**

**I shake my head at Jesse. **

**"What? I need to get laid ok?" I laugh again.**

**"Don't laugh. This is serious Rose!" he makes a move to grab me but I start running around the room. After a few minutes he grabs me by the waist.**

**"Gotcha... Now what was it that you were saying?" He starts tickling me.**

**"I-I d-didn't say anything!" I exclaim as he keeps tickling me.**

**"What was that?" he asks.**

**I have tears in my eyes, "S-s-t-top!" I yell.**

**He lays next to me and puts a hand on my stomach.**

**We're breathing hard and I'm still laughing a little.**

**We're both laughing when I feel something in my stomach. We both stop and stare at each other.**

**"Did he just...?" Jesse asks me in amazement.**

**"I think he did."**

**I feel it again. The slight push against my stomach.**

**I look at Jesse who has this look on his face. He looks up and meets my eyes. He's grinning like an idiot.**

**"Wow!" he exclaims in wonder.**

**"I know," I say back.**

**I have on a huge smile when I see and hear the flash of a camera. We both turn around to see my parents and brother standing at the doorway.**

**Eddie has a camera and a huge smile.**

**"I hope you don't mind... I just couldn't resist. You looked like a family." I smile at him, if only he knew the truth.**

**He takes a step forwards, "Can I...?" he asks me unsure.**

**"Of course!" he moves towards me and lays next to me. I prop myself in my elbows and he puts his hand. that's shaking, right over my stomach. He keeps it there for a few moments when the baby kicks again. Eddie has on the same smile Jesse had. He looks at me and asks the silent question.**

**I nod and he grins.**

**"Awesome!" we all laugh.**

**My mom and dad want a turn too, and soon enough I forget that I'm having this baby with the wrong person.**

**And all I can think about is:**

**I'm going to a be a mother.**


	13. Names

**"What do you want? A boy or girl?" Jesse asks me as we lie in bed.**

**"Hmmm... I don't know, doesn't matter. You?"**

**"A boy would be good... but I also want a girl," he looks at the ceiling.**

**"Jessica," he says abruptly.**

**"What?"**

**"If it's a girl I want to name her Jessica," he explains.**

**"What if it's a boy?" I ask.**

**He ponders this for a while.**

**"Jonathan," he says after a few moments of silence.**

**"Hmm... Yeah I like Jonathan, but for a girl... I want Gabrielle," I say. He thinks this for a while.**

**"Yeah. Good names," he says and smiles.**

**"That's decided?" I ask.**

**He laughs, "We only got 3 months left," I sigh.**

**3 months left and this baby would pop out.**

**I giggled a little.**

**"What?" he asked.**

**"Just thought that in 3 months this baby's going to pop out!" he laughed too.**

**I sighed in contentment. Life wasn't perfect.**

**I'd gotten married because I'd gotten pregnant, not out of love.**

**And I still didn't love him.**

**I still hurt over Dimitri and Adrian...but my baby and Jesse made everything better.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I growled in frustration. I was getting bigger and bigger every day. I was only a month away and I couldn't even carry grocery bags.**

**"Hey there, need help?" I turned my face to see Dimitri.**

**"Yeah, thanks," he put the grocery bags in the trunk and shut the door.**

**"Where's Jesse?"**

**"He got a call from his parents... I obviously can't travel so he left," I say back as I walk to the car door.**

**He opens the door for me, "I know what its like... Tasha's do in 2 months, you?"**

**"Next month...June 10th," I say with a smile.**

**He smiles and helps me in. His face is near mine.**

**All I have to do is reach out.**

**And I'm about to but Tasha's name comes into mind and its like cold water to my face. I pull away instantly.**

**"Uh..thanks for the help... See you around I guess," I shut the door and lean against the seat.**

**I close my eyes and start the car. I wipe away the few tears that escaped from my eyes.**

**I thought Adrian would have been a distraction...and he had been, but he had hurt me too.**

**I have to forget Adrian and get over Dimitri. **

**Not only for me.**

**Or for Jesse.**

**But for my baby.**


	14. Friends

**Jesse walks in agitated.**

**"What's wrong?" I ask him as I get up from the bed.**

**"My parents, they want me to take up on the business; they want us to move to England after the baby is born," I don't say anything.**

**Did I really want to leave my home and family?**

**But then again Jesse and the baby were my family.**

**And family comes first.**

**"It's ok Jesse... if you want to move to England then that's what we'll do."**

**"Really?" he asks unsure.**

**"Yeah, we're a family now and family sticks together," I say as I ruffle his hair.**

**"Thanks," he says while massaging my stomach.**

**We catch up on the week that he was gone when there's a knock on the door.**

**I groan, "You open the door... You've been gone for a week," he rolls his eyes but gets up to open the door.**

**"Rose here?" a feminine voice asks.**

**"Uh yeah, come in," Lissa comes in and looks around the room shyly until her eyes rest on me.**

**"Hey," she gives me a small smile.**

**"What do you want?" I snap I really wasn't in a good mood.**

**"Uh can we talk alone? Please?" Jesse turns to me.**

**"Fine, whatever. Just stay near in case she turns into Avery and attacks me," they both roll their eyes and Jesse closes the door behind him.**

**"I shouldn't have acted the way I did."**

**"You're a few months late," I reply sarcastically.**

**"I know, but I was hurt okay?"**

**"Hurt why? How?"**

**"You practically abandon me Rose, Avery was the one that was here for me," oh hell no.**

**"Really? Cause you knew how to contact me, the only one, not even my brother knew how; and you never, not once called, or e-mailed, or anything. Besides you kept from me the fact that Avery and Adrian were getting at it when I told you that I wanted to get with Adrian." I snap. I was angry.**

**I was hungry.**

**And I was tired.**

**It didn't help that I was pregnant and that this big stomach didn't let me do anything.**

**"I'm sorry Rose. You were still hurting over Dimitri... Did you really expect to move on just like that with Adrian?" **

**"No Lissa. But I hoped he would be there for me, patient and waiting. And I expected you would help me too." she walks towards me and sits next to me in the bed. She grabs my hand and squeezes it.**

**"I'm sorry Rose... but please don't let this come in between a friendship like ours," damn her.**

**She was right. We'd been friends since we were 5.**

**Would I really throw away our friendship like that?**

**No, I wasn't going to.**

**I sighed and smiled her. "Fine."**

**She squealed in delight. And just like that we were back to being friends.**

**We talked about everything in our lives.**

**"When are you do?" she asked me.**

**I groan, "According to the doctor tomorrow." she squealed again.**

**And we continued our conversation.**

**Jesse popped his head, "You girls okay?" we nodded and Lissa had leave. She was meeting Christian for a date.**

**She gave me a kiss on the cheek and said, "I'll be there tomorrow. Promise."**

**When she left I told Jesse I was hungry and he left to get me food.**

**I checked the bag to make sure everything we need was there.**

**When I felt something wet in my legs.**

**"Jesse! Either I peed my pants or my water just broke!" I scream as I stand there frozen in place.**

**He burst into the room.**

**"Well which one is it!" he asks and screams. **

**"I don't know!" I yell back.**

**"MOM!" I yell. **

**She comes in running.**

**"Oh my god! Your water broke!"**

**Jesse starts running like a chicken. "What do I do?" he keeps asking.**

**My mom trips him, "Be a man. Grab her stuff. We're taking her to the hospital." I would laugh if it weren't for the fact I'm getting stabs of pain in my abdomen.**

**Jesse grabs my stuff and Eddie carries me to the car.**

**"I'm going to be a dad!" exclaims Jesse.**

**"Yeah well I'm going to be a grandpa and you don't see me screaming like a girl do you?" my dad snaps.**

**I start laughing and then panting.**

**We arrive at the hospital and the nurse says, "You'll be alright . You're in good hands."**

**I look down at his hands.**

**"Did you wash your hands?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yay baby's being born... Tomorrow June 10 hehe. And despite only getting 3 reviews lat chapter... I'm updating again in order for chapter 15 to fit in... and I'm only updating once tomorrow =)**


	15. Jonathan

**"Are you ready?" the same nurse asks.**

**I give him a doubtful look.**

**"Did you wash your hands already?"**

**He gives me an exasperated look, "Yes ."**

**"Good... I want anyone touching me down _there_ with unclean hands."**

**I see him roll his eyes and resist the urge to hit him.**

**(45 minutes later)**

**"Push!"**

**"I swear to god you tell me one more time to push I will rip your head off!" I scream at the stupid nurse.**

**"Take it easy," Jesse whispers in my ear.**

**"Fuck you bastard! You're not the one who's popping a baby out!"**

**"Shhh."**

**"I hate you. No more sex for you!" he rolls his eyes.**

**"There wasn't much sex to begin with," I grip his hand as tight as I can and he flinches.**

**"It's a boy!" the doctor screams.**

**"Wait... It has a dick?" I scream panting. **

**Damn, I kinda wanted a girl to be honest.**

**The doctor takes him to me and I get to carry him.**

**He opens his eyes and I gasp, he has blue eyes. The Zeklo's trademark eyes.**

**"So adorable. Like his father," I smack Jesse.**

**"Took you long enough you little piece of-"**

**"Rose," my mother warns. I roll my eyes.**

**"Fine."**

**(1 day later)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**We get to take him home next day and all I want to do is rest.**

**I'm hurting in places I'm not sure I should be able to hurt.**

**We named him Jonathan Jesse Zeklos Mazur.**

**And he was born June 10 2010.**

**"He's so small," I whisper. I look at him as he moves around, hungry.**

**My mother comes behind me.**

**"Yes, but time passes by quickly," she said wistfully.**

**I smile at that. She wishes she could go back to when Eddie and I were born.**

**Jesse comes in with the bottle, "Time to eat Johny!" he takes Jonathan away from me and feeds him.**

**Jesse is such a natural with him. He catches me looking at him, "What?" he asks.**

**All I do is shake my head.**

**I can't help but smile at my new family.**


	16. Nightmare?

**"Oh my gosh!He's sooo cute!" Lissa exclaims as she carries Jonathan.**

**Avery and Mia huddle over him, as I sit next to Jesse who has an arm around me.**

**"True!" both Avery and Mia exclaim at the same time, making them laugh. **

**I roll my eyes and rest my head in Jesse's shoulder.**

**"Was it hard?" Tasha asks.**

**"Oh, god. Yes... I don't want to scare you... but Jesus!" I say. She gives me an unsure smile.**

**"But don't worry, the outcome is rewarding," I say while looking at Jonathan. I hear her sigh.**

**"I don't know if it'd be too much to ask... but could you be there for me? I mean, coaxing me?" My head snaps to her direction.**

**I don't know what to say.**

**This woman stole Dimitri away from me... but she doesn't seem too bad.**

**Oh, god... no way.**

**I'm trying to stay as far away from Dimitri as possible. I focus my eyes on Dimitri's chocolate ones.**

**I imagine Jonathan with brown eyes... eyes that I loved so much once upon a time, but eyes that had hurt me too much.**

**I'm about to answer Tasha, but Jonathan cries.**

**"Saved by the cry," I mutter as I get up to get him.**

**Lissa hands him to me. And he immediately shuts up. I roll my eyes.**

**"Yeah, shut the hell up once I carry you right?" Lissa and my mother, who just came in say, "Rose! Language!" I roll my eyes again as I sit next to Jesse again.**

**"Whatever... I'm just teaching him!" I say in defense.**

**"He's a baby," Eddie says from over my shoulder.**

**"So? He understands," he chuckles.**

**"Here," I tell Jesse who's on the phone.**

**"Do something useful... I already popped him out," I handed him Jonathan who's still feeding. **

**They all laugh while I close my eyes.**

**"Can I carry him?" Adrian asks me. I open one eye, "Dad has him; ask him," I say flatly.**

**He frowns at my tone but I give him a look.**

**"Can we talk?" he asks. There's a moment of silence.**

**"I've had enough of you... It's enough I have to deal with your cousin," I snap.**

**Everyone's uncomfortable, so I turn to Jesse and say, "I'm tired, we should go take a nap."**

**He gets up, "Yeah, good idea, you look tired," all I do is nod my head.**

**"Bye mom, dad, Eddie, guys," I say yawning.**

**Jesse grabs my hand and leads me to our room.**

**We lay there with Jonathan in between us.**

**I fall asleep immediately and my nap is filled with nightmares.**

**I wake up to Jonathan crying and I'm gasping for air.**

**"What's wrong?" Jesse asks as he paces around the room.**

**"Oh god, you're alive!" I exclaim.**

**He raises an eyebrow.**

**"Nothing, forget it," I say. He nods and smiles at Jonathan.**

**I dismiss the nightmare as nothing but a nightmare, but in the future I would regret it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dun dun dun! Is that foreshadowing? **_

_**Haha sorry... I was reading Awakened from the House of Night series and... wow...lots of foreshadowing xD hehe **_

_**review**_


	17. Come With Me?

**I call Lissa and tell her to meet me at the Cafe.**

**"Watch him real quick, will ya? I gotta go meet Lissa," I lean to give him a kiss on the cheek. He smiles and nods.**

**I grab the keys to the black BMW and drive downtown.**

**I go into the Cafe and spot Lissa; I walk to the table a little scared. She sees my face, "What's wrong?" **

**"I had a dream," I say slowly, she nods her head for me to continue.**

**"In it, it's Jesse, he's driving a Volvo; he loses control of the car and drives off the road... and dies," I swallow.**

**"What's wrong with that?" **

**"I can't just dismiss it as a nightmare Liss, it seemed real. Very real... I can't help but feel... scared," I say quietly. She puts a hand over my hand and squeezes.**

**"You've been under a lot of pressure and stress lately... it might not mean anything; besides you guys don't even own a Volvo," I smile at her.**

**Maybe she's right.**

**But if she is, why do I have this feeling in my gut, that says it's not just a nightmare?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I arrive home in time for dinner withmy parents Jesse, Avery, and Eddie.**

**"Hey," Avery says when I come into the dining room.**

**"Hey," I answer back. She gives me a smile that to others would seem sweet, but not to me. To me it's the smile the predator gives its prey.**

**"Where'd you go?" Eddie asks. **

**"I was with Lissa," I answer. **

**We eat lasagna and eat like a real family, but we're not.**

**Jesse and I only got married cause he knocked me up.**

**My parents are in the middle of a divorce.**

**Eddie is probably the only normal one here.**

**And Avery... Avery hates my very guts and would do anything to harm me.**

**Perfect family.**

**Not.**

**"Eddie!" I call out as he goes out into the garden.**

**He turns around and gives me a small smile which I return, "Mom, Dad, they really getting divorced?" he sighs.**

**"I don't know," he runs a hand through his hair.**

**"Hey, what's wrong?" I pull him closer to me.**

**"Something's very wrong?" I frown.**

**"What do you mean?" he looks away from me and then focuses on me again.**

**"I keep having these nightmares... only they don't feel like nightmares..."**

**"They feel real," I finish off for him. He nods.**

**"Avery... I don't know what's wrong with that girl," I don't think I want to know wither.**

**"Tell me about it," I say. He laughs a little.**

**"You're my brother, which is why I think you deserve the truth."**

**"The truth?" He asks.**

**"Between Jesse and I..." I trail off.**

**"We only got married cause I-"**

**"Got pregnant," Eddie finishes for me. To I say I'm shocked is an understatement.**

**"Oh c'mon! You're my twin for god's sake," he shakes his head as if he can't believe it.**

**"You're not made?" I ask him.**

**"You gave me a nephew, no reason to be mad at you," he smiles at me.**

**"Go with me to England," his jaw hits the floor.**

**"I don't want to be alone..." he pulls me closer to him, my head on his chest.**

**I breathe in his scent, one that comforts me all the time; an scent of peppermint.**

**"Of course," I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. **

**"Thank you," I whisper.**

**"My pleasure," he whispers back.**

**This moment with my brother is one of bliss, but I didn't know how much I had left of it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The next chapter they'll already be in England =)**

**Review.**


	18. Do You Love Him?

**Three months went by before we left for England.**

**Jonathan had grown a lot and fast.**

**And you could tell he was going to be Jesse Mini Me.**

**The nightmare never came back and I quickly forgot about it.**

**Eddie did come with us and it felt like a relief, Lissa had shed some tears, but promised to stay in touch.**

**Things between me and Adrian did not get fixed and neither with Dimitri.**

**Tasha had a baby girl and I had been there... for most of it.**

**And I don't know if it was Tasha's or Dimitri's idea, but she was named Rose.**

**I liked to think it was Dimitri... but I never really knew.**

**Because the moment that girl was laid in my arms and I saw her brown eyes... something in my heart had broken, and everything came crashing down.**

**I realized I really had lost him and there was no going back... but there wasn't pain, only regret.**

**My mother and father didn't get divorced, I had over heard them again.**

**Everything in life was back to normal.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Who's my favorite nephew? Hmm?" I rolled my eyes and stood in front of Eddie.**

**"He is your only nephew," he peeked from behind Jonathan and gave me a sly grin.**

**"But he doesn't have to know that, now, does he?" I rolled my eyes yet again. Jonathan was 7 months and spoiled as ever.**

**Especially by Eddie.**

**"You know... instead of spoiling Jonathan so much, you could spoil me..." I trailed off and he laughed.**

**"Please, I had two decades to do that," he did farting noises on Jonathan so that he could laugh.**

**Jonathan, despite not being planned and somewhat unwanted had won over my heart. He was my son after all... but that didn't stop me from talking to him like I did to others, but that was only in public.**

**"Who loves? Hm... Yes I do!" Eddie squeaked and Jonathan laughed.**

**"Sometimes I think he knows what you're saying and laughs only because he realizes you're making a fool out of yourself," I tell Eddie taking Jonathan away from him. Eddie pouts and it makes Jonathan laugh.**

**"Time for food buddy!" he laughs again.**

**He, much like his mother, had a great appetite.**

**We walked into the kitchen and I sat him on his chair.**

**"Where's Jesse?" Eddie asks from behind me.**

**"I don't know; he had some business with his dad."**

**"He's home less each day, don't you think?" I set down the plate with Jonathan's food.**

**"The point Eddie?" I was tapping my foot now and looking at him.**

**"You don't think he's cheating on you..?" I looked at Eddie.**

**I wanted to tell him to mind his own business, but... he is my brother and by bringing him here, I made it his business. **

**"I don't know Eddie. But as long as he's here for Jonathan, I don't care." I continued cutting up the fruit and veggies. **

**"So you don't love him?" I stopped once more.**

**"Not like that... I care about him, but no, I don't love him," I resumed once again and Eddie stayed silent.**

**"And you don't think you can learn to love him?"**

**"What's up with the 20 questions?" Eddie shook his head and kissed both Jonathan and I on the cheek, and left.**

**I turn around to feed Jonathan, but Eddie's question remained.**

**Could I learn to love him?**


	19. 1st Words And Birthday

**_A/N: Sorry for skipping time lol... but if I didn't skip time the story would be very boring =)_**

**"C'mon talk!" **

**Eddie and Jesse rolled their eyes.**

**"I doubt he'll talk only cause you told him to," Eddie said.**

**"You never know was my answer," I wasn't really expecting Jonathan to speak at such an early age. After all he is only 11 months old.**

**He didn't know how to say anything, he only pointed at things. But I wanted to get him to talk. His first birthday was next month and my whole family and friends from Colorado were coming to England on his birthday.**

**"Are you really expecting him to say anything?" Jesse asked. But I only shrugged. **

**"Say MOMMY. Mo-mmy. Mommy," I was still trying to get him to talk.**

**"Mommy," he answered. I gasped.**

**"OH MY GOD JONATHAN!" he had actually spoken.**

**"Again, baby. Again." Eddie and Jesse were still surprised.**

**"Mommy," he said again. I laughed and he giggled.**

**Jesse came from behind me.**

**"Say daddy. Or dada." but Jonathan didn't want to say daddy.**

**And instead he said, "Mommy," and giggled to himself.**

**"Looks like he likes his mom better," Eddie said; and patted Jesse on the back who had a frown on his face, as Jonathan kept repeating "Mommy," over and over again, and reaching out for me, giggling. **

**The only thing I could do was savor this moment with my son and laugh with him.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Rawr!" I yelled tickling Jonathan on the stomach. He giggled and I felt someone wrap their hands around my waist. **

**"Your parents are here," Jesse whispered in my ear.**

**"Great, thanks. Tell em I'll be there in a few."**

**He nodded his head and left.**

**"Awww who's my baby? Who's the birthday boy?" I asked Jonathan while tickling him.**

**"Meeeh!" he answered. In the past month he had learned to say me, food,mommy, and uncle.**

**No daddy. And that broke Jesse's heart, but I couldn't help to laugh.**

**Jonathan and I walked down the stairs to meet my family. We walked out to the garden where they would be. I set Jonathan down and he started running, like a penguin, towards his dad.**

**"Dada!" he yelled and reached for Jesse.**

**Jesse only laughed and picked him up, but I could see the few tears in his eyes. **

**"How are you?" someone asked from behind me and I hugged Lissa and the rest.**

**I felt someone tugging at my dress and looked down to meet a perfect set of chocolate brown eyes.**

**My heart dropped as I realized who she was.**

**"Sorry," Tasha said and picked her up. I managed to smile and look away.**

**"How are you doing Roza?" I swallowed.**

**"Good Dimitri. Thanks," I answered and walk away because Jonathan was trying to reach the cake.**

**"NO! Jonathan, no baby, that's for later," the only thing he did was goggle, and say "Me."**

**I laughed and picked him up.**

**"Today isn't actualy his birthday though is it?" I turned around to face Avery.**

**"No. It was yesterday but we were waiting for Jesse to arrive," was my answer. SHe smiled and walked away.**

**Towards midnight Jesse and I took Jonathan up to bed.**

**"I gotta go babe, sorry."**

**I sighed. He had to drive to the city for business.**

**"No problem," he left, but not before he gave Jonathan and I a kiss.**

**I made sure Jonathan was okay and walked outside to tell Jesse goodbye, but I was too late.**

**The last thing I saw was Jesse drive away in a Volvo.**

**And an unsettling feeling came over me as I walked back into the house.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	20. Jesse

**_A/N: Avery is Rose's cousin and is dating Adrian._**

**_And oh my... please don't kill me... secrets shall be revealed in the next chapters, and someone got something right in the review about Jesse and Avery ;D._**

**_But anyways Review and Enjoy =)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**I woke up that day, like any other day.**

**I showered and dressed up Jonathan, the uneasy feeling didn't go away all night.**

**Jonathan was still asleep when I picked up to go downstairs for breakfast.**

**Everything seemed normal, but I had to ask Jesse's mom something.**

**"Hey, Sarah?" she turned around to face me.**

**"What is it honey?"**

**"I was wondering, where did the Volvo Jesse took, come from?"**

**"Oh the Volvo. It was a car his father gave him as a gift for all he's done so far," oh. That explains it.**

**Afterwards I don't say anything and finish breakfast.**

**I pick up Jonathan when I feel a pang in my chest.**

**I bring my hand to my chest and rub it.**

**I don't like this.**

**I don't like this at all.**

**I bring Jonathan closer to my chest, hoping this feeling goes away.**

**And after a few moments it does.**

**I go looking for Eddie, and when I find him I tell him I want to see a movie.**

**We go to the theater and call the rest to see if they want to see the movie with us, but only Lissa, Christian, Mason, Mia, Adrian, Avery, and Andre watched the movie with us.**

**When Avery came in to the theater, she had on a sly grin; when she looked at me an evil look took over before Adrian lead her to their seat. We decided to see 'No Strings Attached'. We walked out of the room laughing.**

**We reached the living room, we heard someone crying, the laughter ended, and a gloomy feeling set in. I immediately got worried and looked at someone for answers.**

**Sarah was in tears, so I looked at someone who would give the answers with no sugar coating.**

**My dad.**

**"Jesse had a car accident-" but I didn't hear anything else. I blocked everyone else.**

**Oh, god.**

**I heard someone behind me burst into tears, I heard noise, but I didn't move.**

**No.**

**It wasn't possible.**

**I looked around me and my eyes met Avery.**

**She too, was crying, but there was something in her eyes.**

**A small smile spread across her lips and before I could react she walked away, and I crumpled to the floor.**

**I fell to my knees and I felt someone wrap their arms around me.**

**Jesse was dead.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Oh don't kill me! Please...! lol review?**_


	21. Not Alone

**Eddie hugged me closer to him. "Shhh," he kept repeating over and over again.**

**I heard someone making strange noises, like a kitten being killed,and I realized it was me.**

**Because that's pretty much how I felt.**

**Like I was being killed.**

**How was I supposed to do this without Jesse?**

**I got up but he pulled me back.**

**I yanked away my arms, but he only gripped me harder.**

**"No, let me go!" I screamed.**

**I saw how pained Eddie felt.**

**"He's not dead!" I was in denial. I didn't want to admit that the father of my only son was dead.**

**"Honey, he's gone," Lissa tried to tell me, but I wasn't listening.**

**I didn't want to listen.**

**"The father of my son isn't dead," was all I said.**

**They all shook their head in disbelief.**

**I grabbed Jonathan who was crying, and hugged him closer to me.**

**"Shh, baby, everything's okay," but I knew that wasn't right.**

**Things were far away from being okay.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Are you going to stay here?" I met my mother's eyes. We'd just come back from the funeral.**

**It had been painful because it made it official. But I was given the support and strength of my family and friends and that was all I needed.**

**"_You're strong. You'll get over this," _Liisa had told me.**

**"Yeah," was my response.**

**"Is Eddie staying?" she asked.**

**"Yes, I am," Eddie answered from behind me.**

**He came closer and hugged me, I wasn't crying anymore, I wasn't in denial anymore, but it hurt.**

**He was gone, he wouldn't get a chance to see Jonathan grow up.**

**That was what hurt the most, Jonathan would grow up without a father.**

**A hiccup escaped from my mouth.**

**"I'm sorry," was all Eddie said.**

**I pulled away.**

**Life kept throwing rocks at me, but I wasn't going to let them bring me down.**

**It was time to start all over again.**

**But this time I wasn't alone; I had my brother and my son.**


	22. How

**Weeks passed by, I took charge of Jesse's job at the law firm.**

**I received pity looks from a few people there.**

**I was going to raise Jonathan alone. He would grow up without a father, at that was what made me cry at night.**

**But I knew that Eddie would be like a father to him, but no one would be able to replace Jesse.**

**My mother and father wanted me to go back to the U.S. and although, there were many hurtful memories here in England; I couldn't bring myself to take away from my child the only thing he had left of his father, which was this house.**

**I had promised that for Jonathan's second birthday I would go back to Colorado, otherwise I would stay here.**

**"Hey, Rose, this just arrived," I wiped away the few tears and put the picture of Jesse and Jonathan away. I turned to face Eddie and the envelope, "Thanks," I took it away from him.**

**Eddie stood in the door way, "What is it Eddie?" he gave me a once over, shook his head, and walked out of the room.**

**I opened the envelope and gasped at what I saw.**

**It was a picture of Jesse... and Avery.**

**He was cheating on me with my cousin?**

**A note fell from the envelope.**

**I picked it up:**

_**It's a shame that your son will grow up without a father.**_

_**But he deserved to die, after all he's done to me.**_

_**And so do you.**_

_**-Ry.**_

**Ry? Who was Ry?**

**My hands started to shake. It was murder then.**

**The police said the car's brakes weren't working properly. Jesse's father, John, had sued the place where he had bought the Volvo from.**

**He had gotten quite the money.**

**I laid down in bed.**

**"Momma, dada?" I got up from bed and walked towards Jonathan's crib.**

**I stared into his blue eyes and my eyes welled up with tears. He'd just asked for his father.**

**How do you tell your son his father wasn't coming back?**


	23. Back Home

**Time passed by quickly. I tried not to think to much about Jesse, but it was hard not to, considering Jonathan was his mini me.**

**Eddie took care of him as his own son, and I felt blessed to have a brother like him; he loved Jonathan as his own, but I did feel bad for taking away Eddie's social life. He left Mia behind in order to help me.**

**I never told him about the note or about the picture, I didn't want to worry him. One picture with the same note arrived each month, the 7th, the day Jesse died.**

**I didn't think much of it, and I didn't take action on it.**

**I took Jesse's place in the law firm, and became a business woman. I became the woman Jesse and my parents had always wanted.**

**I wore elegant clothes, from Prada, Gucci, etc. Before Jesse's death I wore normal clothes, I thought money wasn't important.**

**But taking Jesse's place in the law firm changed everything.**

**But Jonathan was still my main priority.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Mommy, huwy up!" ("Mommy hurry up!") I turned around to face Jonathan.**

**He was now two years old and knew how to talk somewhat.**

**I sighed and got up from my seat.**

**We stepped out of the airplane to breathe in the Colorado air.**

**I set Jonathan down, and held his hand. We turned around when we heard the honk of a car. We walked towards it, thinking it was Eddie.**

**It was a nice Audi, but when we reached the car it wasn't Eddie.**

**It was Dimitri.**

**I froze and took a step back.**

**"I don't bite Rose," he had on a smile.**

**I snorted.**

**He rolled his eyes, "Your brother sent me. Get in, he can sit Rose's chair."**

**It took me a moment to remember who Rose was.**

**We stood there. I didn't want to get in his car and be alone with him.**

**I might not be alone but Jonathan wouldn't be able to defend me.**

**"We goin mommy?" I looked down at Jonathan and flipped my phone open.**

**"Edison Mazur-"**

**"Get in the car Rose," was his response and hung up.**

**I growled and looked at Dimitri who had a smirk plastered on his face.**

**I rolled my eyes but got in.**

**I strapped Jonathan in and then myself.**

**I gripped the seat once I got in, and Dimitri rose an eyebrow.**

**"Just drive, I really don't want to be here."**

**The first few minutes of the one hour drive were quiet, up until the moment we passed our favorite field.**

**"Rose, I swear I didn't mean to," I sighed. I didn't want to dwell in the past too much.**

**Especially not the part of my past that included Dimitri; which was all of it.**

**"But you did it either way," was my answer.**

**"I don't know what I was thinking," he said.**

**"I don't know what I was thinking when I fell in love with you," I saw him flinch and turned my head so I was facing the window.**

**"I want to know something," I was going to answer, but not once have I been able to deny him anything.**

**"What?" I whispered.**

**"Do you still love me?" he asked.**

**I shook my head furiously.**

**"NO! No, you can't do this to me now!" I cried out.**

**He stopped the car abruptly.**

**"Look at me," he ordered.**

**"No," I said.**

**"Look at me please?" he aid softly.**

**I shook my head, but turned to look at him either way.**

**"Yes, I still love you Dimitri... But like you said, it's not the same anymore, you're married, and we both have kids. I know that eventually I'll be able to let go. I'll never stop loving you because you were my first everything... but I know that one day I'll find a man that I love and loves me back the right way. I'll find my Tasha." **

**I looked away once more.**

**"I understand. I'm sorry about everything, and I love you too. But you're right. There's too much in between us, things that can't be fixed."**

**He started the car and we drove off. The rest of the drive was quiet except for Jonathan who kept on babbling. **

**"You lied to me; that's what I'll never forgive you for," I whispered once the car stopped in front of my house.**

**I got out before he could say anything and picked Jonathan up.**

**We walked towards the house and I heard Dimitri whisper something.**

**I never knew if I meant to hear it or not, I never asked.**

**But his words were stuck in my head for a long time.**

**"I'll never forgive myself either."**


	24. Date?

**I walked into the house and was almost tackled down by someone, but someone else exclaimed, "She has the baby!"**

** And that someone was Adrian.**

**Bless him.**

**I set Jonathan down.**

**I let out a breath of relief, and mouthed 'thank you' at Adrian, while Mason hugged me.**

**"Sorry," he apologized sheepishly.**

**I grinned at him, shuffled his hair, and said, "No problem Mase, I missed you too."**

**He grinned back and looked down at Jonathan.**

**"Damn, he's huge!" he exclaimed.**

**Jonathan shied away from him.**

**"He's a little shy..."**

**"What parent did he get that from?" he teased.**

**I gave him a tight smile.**

**"Not me," I said.**

**He laughed.**

**"I've missed you Ro," he said using my childhood nick name.**

**He walked away leaving me with Adrian.**

**I sighed... was it that difficult to stay away from the two cousins?**

**But Adrian wasn't particularly looking at me, he was looking at Jonathan.**

**And Jonathan was smiling at him. Adrian made a gesture for him to go forward, and he did.**

**Something that surprised me, because he only went with people he knew. Adrian carried him and then turned to me.**

**"I broke up with Avery," was all he said.**

**I frowned, "Why?"**

**"Because I found out she tricked me."**

**"Tricked you?"**

**"She was the one that sent you that message..." message?**

**Oh, that message.**

**"Bitch," I muttered. Adrian laughed.**

**"I'm sorry," he apologized.**

**"You have no reason to," I told him.**

**"Let me make it up to you," that was not good.**

**"C'mon," he said.**

**"Yesh c'mon mommy!" Jonathan exclaimed clapping his tiny hands in front of Adrian.**

**My frown turned into a smile.**

** "How?" I asked him.**

**He grinned at me, "A date."**

**Oh no.**

**"No, no, no," I said shaking my head.**

**"Yes, c'mon. We'll take Jonathan."**

**I sighed and looked at Jonathan, "Yesh let's go wit Awdrian," he said reaching out for me.**

**"Looks like the boss has spoken," I said taking back Jonathan.**

**"Great! Pick you up at 5 tomorrow?" I nodded and walked away.**

**As I was walking towards the backyard, I caught Avery's eyes.**

**She looked at me with hatred.**

**And all I could think about was, 'What happened to sweet Avery?'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jonathan was spoiled like always and even I got a few gifts.**

**I got both me and Jonathan ready for our little date.**

**I rolled my eyes.**

**I can't believe I was convinced by a two year old.**

**I was wearing a black dress skirt, with a silver strapless shirt.**

**Jonathan was wearing blue faded jeans with a black dress shirt and a leather jacket, since it was kind of windy.**

**When we got out, I saw Adrian leaning against his car... wearing blue faded jeans, and a grey dress shirt, with a leather jacket.**

**I shook my head.**

**"I don't want to know," was all I said when I got in.**

**He laughed and we drove off.**


	25. Ry

_**A/N: The message was the one where Adrian 'broke up' with her. And yes she did get convinced by a two year old xD it happens... and I hate doing this, but I really don't want to get your hopes up high... it's not RxD story... Sorry, it was never going to be one.**_

_**And I know where this story is going so, I'm working on all the chapters and I'm really excited! =)**_

_**Anyways Review and Enjoy.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**I groaned and plopped myself on the couch.**

**"How was it?" Lissa asked me.**

**"Great. It was perfect," I answered.**

**She frowned.**

**"Then why aren't you happy?" asked Mason.**

**"Because it was perfect. It wasn't suppose to, I mean I don't want to get the guy's hope up; the only guy in my future is Jonathan."**

**"Is that so?" I whipped my head around to face Adrian.**

**"How long where you there for?" I asked him getting up from the couch.**

**"Long enough," he answered with his stupid smirk.**

**I rolled my eyes and asked him, "What do you want?"**

**He held up an earring. I reached up to touch my ear, I was missing an earing.**

**I reached for it, but he took it back.**

**"Give it," I growled.**

**He tsked at me, "On my one condition," he said.**

**"What is that?" I asked him.**

**"You go on another date with me."**

**NO.**

**"No," I answered him and reached for my earring again.**

**But he held it above his head, and he like his cousin, was tall.**

**"Give it to me Adrian."**

**"Go on a date with me," he said simply.**

**I stepped back and ran a hand through my hair.**

**I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.**

**"Give it to me," I repeated again.**

**He shook his head.**

**I closed my eyes and pictured Jesse.**

**Tears welled up in my eyes.**

**"They were a wedding gift from Jesse," I whispered with my eyes still closed.**

**That seemed to be enough for him.**

**I opened my eyes, "Here," he whispered, wiping away the few tears that had escaped.**

**"I'm sorry," he whispered.**

**I shook my head.**

**"You didn't know," Jesse was still a touchy subject.**

**I heard crying and stepped away from him.**

**I didn't meet anyone's eyes as I went up.**

**"Shh, baby. Mommy's here," I crooned.**

**He stopped crying.**

**"He's a touchy subject isn't he?" I turned around to face Lissa, Mason, and Andre.**

**I only nodded.**

**I might not have been in love with him, but he was the father of my son. I had learned to care for him, and I knew he cared for me.**

**And by cheating on me, he hadn't hurt me, he had hurt his son.**

**And I knew I had to do something. I turned around to face my friends.**

**"I've been getting these notes with pictures..." and so I told them everything.**

**"Does your brother know?" Andre asked me, taking Jonathan in his arms.**

**I shook my head.**

**"You should tell him," he told me, brushing my hair away.**

**"Tell me what?" Eddie asked on the door way.**

**I looked around and everyone left, leaving me with Eddie.**

**"Andre?" he turned around.**

**"Give me Jonathan," he understood what I meant. If Jonathan was here, then there would be less damage done to me.**

**And so I told Eddie about the notes too.**

**But he wasn't mad.**

**He crushed me into a hug, "You should have told me Ro." I smiled.**

**He never stopped surprising me.**

**"About Adrian..." he trailed off giving me a look.**

**I put my hands up in defense.**

**"You can date him," my jaw dropped.**

**"What did he give you?" I asked him, but he only chuckled.**

**"Whatever makes you happy," he left with Jonathan in his arms.**

**I rolled my eyes.**

**Brothers these days.**

**I walked down the stairs to where everyone was.**

**"I'm going for a walk," I told everyone.**

**"I'll go with you," Mason volunteered. I smiled at him.**

**It felt like years since I'd had alone time with Mason. Mason was my second best friend, I could always rely on him.**

**"Wait hold up. I forgot my phone inside," I rolled my eyes and waited for him outside.**

**I heard leaves crunching a snapped my head towards the sound.**

**I felt someone behind me, but before I had time to react, they put a cloth over my mouth and nose; I instantly felt the darkness over take me.**

**I looked into a pair of familiar eyes.**

**I knew who Ry was.**


	26. Captured

**I woke up dizzy. I tried getting up, but I was handcuffed to the bed. I tried getting out, but it was stupid.**

**I had to get out. I heard crying and whipped my head around.**

**Jonathan was here. No, no, no.**

**I swallowed back the tears that had threatened to come out.**

**How could she?**

**I looked around and my eyes met hers.**

**"Ry?" she stepped out to the light.**

**How could I not see this?  
><strong>

**"You left me for her... you forgot about us, that you even forgot my nickname," she whispered. I shook my head.**

**"Avery," I whispered.**

**"Shut up!" she yelled making Jonathan cry.**

**She put her hands to her hair, and ripped it off.**

**"Just let me out, so he can stop crying," I begged her.**

**"NO!" she yelled. He cried out louder.**

**"Mommy!" he was reaching out for me with his arms. My heart broke.**

**"Let me go to him Avery," my answer was a slap.**

**"Shut him up!" she yelled again.**

**I hear running around and someone new stepped in to the room.**

**Isaiah, her brother and my cousin.**

**He went to pick him up.**

**"NO!" I yelled trying to pry my hands away.**

**My baby.**

**Avery slashed my stomach.**

**"Please be quiet," she whispered in my ear. **

**I hear Jonathan cry louder.**

**"Let him go. He's just a baby, he has nothing to do with anything."**

**"Oh but he does,he's Jesse's son," she said.**

**"What does Jesse have to do with anything?" I asked her.**

**"With everything... you took him away from me! Him, Dimitri, Adrian! All of them! And then you left me for Lissa!" that's what it was about.**

**The only reason I became best friends with Lissa was Avery left town. And Dimitri and I had been together since... always.**

**"Avery," I tried talking with her but instead Isaiah punched me in the head, making me succumb to the darkness.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2nd update...because I feel like I owe you guys =)**


	27. Dead

**Avery and I had always been close together.**

**We were sisters, always together. Wherever Avery was, there was Rose and Dimitri. It was Avery, Dimitri, and Rose; but then her parents decided to take them away when we were five years old.**

**I had begged my uncle and aunt to stay, but business was too good in California. Avery was taken away, and it was just me, Rose and Dimitri, but he was older and a boy.**

**I knew Avery had a crush on him, but Dimitri had always been interested in me.**

**You could say Lissa had been my rebound best friend; she had found me by an old creek, at the edge of the forest, crying. It'd only been two months since Avery had left.**

**Lissa was always sweet, she'd tried talking to me that day, but all I had done was throw a rock at her an yelled: "Leave me alone you fascist bastard!" I really hadn't known what those words meant, or that I would actually hit Lissa.**

**The rock crashed against her forehead, a gash opening quickly.**

**She had fallen flat on her butt, crying.**

**I had run towards her shushing her, not wanting to get in trouble for hitting a little girl.**

**"Shh, I'm sorry," I had repeated over and over again.**

**It had been the boys, Eddie, Mason, Adrian, and Dimitri who had found us. They had found Andre walking around looking around for his little sister.**

**I had panicked and ran towards my twin, whimpering.**

**Andre and Dimitri had helped Lissa back town... All the while I was apologizing to her.**

**She'd received 12 stitches, the scar still there if you looked closer.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I woke up to Jonathan crying. I twisted around, trying to find a way to get out.**

**I don't know how many days had passed, I kept going from conscious and unconscious.**

**"You can't get out. Don't try," I met Isaiah's eyes.**

**"Why you?" I asked him.**

**"She's my sister and I know how much you hurt her."**

**"I didn't mean to... I didn't even know!" I exclaimed.**

**He shook his head, and came to closer to me.**

**His fingers trailed my body, and I spat at him.**

**He punched me again, and walked over to Jonathan.**

**"Don't you dare touch him!" I yelled as Jonathan cried.**

**He cried out, "Mommy!" I started crying.**

**"NO!" I let out a sob as he dangled Jonathan.**

**"NO please. Please, do anything to me, just don't hurt him!" Avery appeared at the doorway laughing.**

**How could she?**

**She looked at me.**

**"Let her out," she said.**

**Isaiah took my handcuffs off, and held a gun to my temple.**

**I don't know what happened next.**

**Avery punched me in the stomach, taking away my air.**

**She kept doing that as I coughed up blood, but the one thing that kept me going was my son. The final blow from Avery was a stab to my lower abdomen.**

**I sank to my knees and heard Jonathan cry harder.**

**There was a loud sound, a crash. I looked up to find the cops with my family and friends behind them.**

**I crawled towards Jonathan, but Isaiah got to him and Avery got to me.**

**She yanked me up, ans since I was weak it was quite easy.**

**She held a knife to my neck.**

**I didn't hear any voices or sounds.**

**I was only focused on my son.**

**He yanked Jonathan down from the crib, setting him down, and holding a gun to him.**

**"No, no, no," I kept repeating.**

**My voice rising with hysteria.**

**I closed my eyes, and heard the gun fire.**

**I cried out, as I heard movement, and a cry.**

**My son's cry.**

**But when I opened my eyes, it was Adrian lying on the floor.**

**I don't know how, but I managed to escape away from Avery, and ran towards Jonathan and Adrian.**

**I held Jonathan to my chest and out Adrian's head on my lap.**

**"Shh, stay with me Adrian," I kept rocking back and forth.**

**"Ro-ro-s-s-e," he managed to say.**

**"Shh, honey. Shhh, stay with me," I tried hard not to cry.**

**Someone pulled me away, I saw the paramedics work on him, but I yanked away, and ran back to Adrian with Jonathan on my arms.**

**"T-t-ta-a-k-k-e good c-ca-r-e o-f of him. I- I- I- lov-v-e-e you," where his last words, before he closed his emerald eyes forever.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AHAHAHAHA! I ENDED IT THERE XD**

**Yes I'm evil.**

**Beyond evil.**

**But it was a good ending right? ;D**


	28. Fucked Up Life

**They pulled me away again, but I didn't want to leave Adrian alone.**

**"I don't want to leave him," my voice rising with hysteria.**

**"You won't," someone said, it was a male. A voice I knew too well.**

**Right now it didn't matter what he had done to me in the past, we were both grieving. **

**I buried my face in his neck, and let the grief take over me.**

**His after shave, kept me sane.**

**"Why him Dimitri?" I asked him. My voice sounded so small, and it held that child like innocence.**

**"I don't know Roza," he said. I felt my body tremble with sobs. Adrian had died, not for me, but for my child.**

**I felt weaker each moment, and a paramedic took me away from Dimitri.**

**Right now, I wanted to be in the safety of his arms... In the safety of a childhood friend.**

**The paramedics took Jonathan from me, I was too weak to fight though.**

**"Don't leave me," I whimpered.**

**"I won't. I promise."**

**It didn't matter that he'd made that promise before, and had broken it, the loss of a friend took over my heart.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I woke up to a blinding light, my body hurt all over.**

**I saw my family and friends all around me, except for two.**

**But my eyes focused on the three man by my bed side.**

**One of them, Dimitri, had his head bowed down. His hand squeezing mine, every few seconds; I felt his pain.**

**I closed my eyes, trying to suppress the tears.**

**I made a sound, that sounded like a dog whining. All of their heads snapped up.**

**Andre and Dimitri both got up, but it wasn't them I wanted.**

**It was like he felt it, felt my pain, my need for him, because he stepped passed Andre, and in front of me.**

**My arms reached out for him, his eyes blood shot. I swallowed, and shook m y head.**

**"No, no, no," he only nodded.**

**The tears came again, not once stopping.**

**My hands covered my face.**

**Mason.**

**"How?" I managed to ask.**

**"When the gun was fired and you escaped Avery, it was because of Mason... He fought, but..." he didn't need to finish.**

**"Oh God, Eddie," my body shook with a new wave of sobs.**

**"Jonathan's okay, in observation," all I did was nod.**

**Eddie laid next to me, wrapping his arms around my wait, being careful with my wounds.**

**I gripped Eddie's shirt, my brother, my twin... he felt as much pain as I felt.**

**My heart was in pieces. In a year I had lost my husband, two friends, and two cousins.**

**I held to him, he was my brother, and he made me feel safe, but it was in the arms of Dimitri that I could escape everything.**

**In his arms I felt like a little girl... A little girl that didn't know the pain of life, the betrayal of friends and family. **

**I pulled away from Eddie and looked into Dimitri's eyes. I forgot how much he had hurt me, "I need you," his yes softened. He sat next to my bed and held my hand, while I was still in Eddie's arms. I turned away from Eddie, and focused on the wall behind Dimitri.**

**I stared at the white wall, not crying anymore, just breathing.**

**Mason had died saving me, and Adrian had died saving son. My cousin's were psycho, they killed my husband and kidnapped me and my son.**

**They had tried killing me, their own family.**

**What a fucked up life.**


	29. Aftermath

**I let grief take over me, for weeks after their death all I did was stay in the cottage, that used to be my house. I took care of Jonathan, fed him, did everything a mother did.**

**It was him that held me upright. I took care of myself for his sake, I din't see anybody that wasn't Eddie, Lissa, Dimitri, or Andre.**

**But it was Andre that helped the most. He was the one that made me laugh, the one that made me forget.**

**He knew what to say, unlike the other three. Eddie and Dimitri were both grieving, and having them around was like having a dark cloud over me. Lissa, was Lissa. trying to distract me with shopping and news from the outside world.**

**It was Andre though, that made Jonathan laugh.**

**It's weird, but hearing my son's laughter was enough to make me happy and forget.**

**"What do you want to do today?" Andre asked me, sitting on the couch.**

**"I don't know..."  
><strong>

**"You really need to get out," he said.**

**"And let them stare at me. No thanks Andre," if I went to town, people would look at me with pity or something. That's the last thing I wanted.**

**I would be the girl that was kidnapped by their cousins, the one who's life was destroyed by her cousins, killing her husband and friends. I didn't want to be that girl.**

**"You never cared what people said about you or what they thought or anything, why now?" he asked.**

**I sighed. He was right... but things had changed. I was always known as the crazy party girl. But I was over that, I was new reformed Rose.**

**Everything that had happened in the last year had changed my view in life.**

**"C'mon," he pleaded giving me puppy eyes.**

**I rolled my eyes.**

**"Those don't work on me," I told him.**

**He didn't stop giving me puppy eyes.**

**I sighed. "Andreeeeee," I whined.**

**He rolled his eyes and took me outside my house, into the burning sun, to face my death.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**btw she's being dramatic at the end... lol I'm sorry I killed Adrian... Kinda... Not really... Fine I'm not xD**


	30. Last Goodbye

**"You're such a drama queen," Andre told me as we left the cottage.**

**I rolled my eyes, "Am not," I defended myself.**

**He didn't say anything else, and we walked in silence, Jonathan walking in between us.**

**We walked to town, it was hard for me; every one would stare at me, and begin whispering about what happened. They were more annoying than anything else.**

**"Where are we going?" I asked him. He turned to face me, but didn't say anything.**

**Looking at him now, I realized how good of a friend he was... Being Lissa's best friend, I was always at his house. Growing up I didn't see him as a brother though, I had Eddie. Before I realized my feelings for Dimitri, I had a crush on him, eventually I realized I was in love with Dimitri. Andre had always been handsome, and the playboy. Golden hair, shading his jade eyes. A smile that every woman fell for. **

**He was well built, muscles well defined... **

**And oh my god... I was checking him out. I turned away from him quickly, just as we arrived at the family bar.**

**We opened the door and went in, we sat down at our table. I couldn't help to notice how there were two empty seats. My heart clenched.**

**I bowed my head, and stared at my lap. Some part of me blamed myself for what happened. Had it really be my fault? Was I to blame for their death... Because no matter what people said, I couldn't help but feel guilty.**

**Maybe I could have done something... I shake my thoughts away.**

**If I keep this up, I might end up psycho like Avery.**

**No joke.**

**I shiver at the thought, and Andre rubs my arm.**

**I smile at him.**

**"So..." Tasha drags out.**

**"We're moving," Dimitri finishes for her.**

**Had I been drinking something, I would have spurted it all over them.**

**I did kinda choke.**

**I ran a hand through my hair. Why couldn't I get over him? Why couldn't I just move on... and let go? My eyes met his.**

**After everything... what went wrong?**

**I wanted to do something before he left.**

**"Can I can talk to you... Alone?" I asked him. Everyone was surprised I wanted to talk to him.**

**I handed Jonathan over to Andre, and slid off the seat. We walked over to a private area, owned by my father.**

**I pulled him closer and kissed him.**

**I kissed Dimitri Belikov.**

**His soft lips against mine brought so many memories.**

**Our first time...**

**I pulled away from him.**

**I rested my forehead against his.**

**"I wanted one last kiss, to feel your lips against mine, one last time," I whispered.**

**"Why?"**

**A small smile spread across my face as I moved away from him.**

**"It's my closing Dimitri... Ever since you came back, I've tried to hold on, but now I realized there was nothing to hold on to. Whatever love we had is tainted," his eyes flashed with realization and hurt.**

**He understood what I meant.**

**This was goodbye.**


	31. More Than Perfect

**I left Dimitri standing there and walked back to our table. Andre followed my every movement, and there was anger in his eyes.**

**He'd seen us.**

**I gave them all a smile. Andre stared at me, I raised an eyebrow at him.**

**"It isn't what it looks like," I leaned and whispered to him.**

**"It doesn't matter," he whispered back.**

**"It does," I argued back.**

**"Whatever," was his answer.**

**I leaned against my seat. I felt someone crawl on top of me.**

**I opened my eyes and stared into blue ones.**

**"Hey baby," he giggled.**

**"Hi mommy."**

**Dimitri came back and sat down; he had on a small smile.**

**I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.**

**I smiled at him.**

**"What are you doing tonight?" I lift my eyes to meet Mia's.**

**I sighed and thought for a moment. I turned towards Andre.**

**"What do you want to do?" I asked him. His jade eyes met mine, full of surprise.**

**"What?" I asked him.**

**He frowned.**

**"Hey, if you have plans tonight-"**

**"No. I don't," he cut me off, and I couldn't help but smile.**

**I slid off my seat.**

**"Great. See you tonight at 8," I picked up Jonathan and my stuff.**

**"Bye guys,"**

**"Bye," they said in unison. I walked out of the bar with a huge smile on my face.**

**Maybe things are looking forward..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I looked at myself and the mirror and looked at Jonathan, "What do you think?" He looked at me and grinned.**

**"Mommy pwetty," he said and giggled.**

**"Not pretty Jonathan. Beautiful," I turned around and faced Andre who was leaning against the doorway.**

**"Bweatiful?" we both faced Jonathan. Andre picked him up and twirled him in the air.**

**I laughed along with them.**

**"Ready to go?" Andre asked me.**

**"Yes, let's just drop him off with my mom," I picked him up and we walked towards my mom's house.**

**"Ah where's my favorite grandson," my mom's head wobbled and her red hair bounced up as she picked Jonathan up.**

**"Thanks mom," I told her just as my dad came down.**

**"Now you kids be safe," my dad told us. **

**"Sure dad, cause we're going to have sex," I said sarcastically.**

**They rolled their eyes and we left for our date.**

**We got in the car.**

**Dimitri had left four months ago, and Andre and I were boyfriend and girlfriend now.**

**He loved Jonathan just as much as me.**

**We had fallen into a daily routine, right after breakfast I'd go for a run with Jonathan, and we would stop would stop by the cemetery.**

**There wasn't a day that I wouldn't tell Jonathan about Mason or Adrian.**

**They would forever be fresh in our memories.**

**Andre grabbed my hand, our eyes met.**

**"I love you," he whispered and slipped something around my finger. I smiled at him and I answered his silent question.**

**He brought his lips closer to mine.**

**"I love you too," I murmured against his lips.**

**I didn't know where life would take us, but I knew that if I had him by my side my life would be more than perfect.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Done!**

**Lol.**

**Just kidding.**

**xD.**

**Not. **

**Yep, this is the end of Goodbye.**

**Unless you want a chapter in the future O_o**

**But I seem to do that a lot.**

**So once again, I'm leaving this to you.**

**If I get, hmm... 6 reviews saying you want another chapter than you shall get it.**

**Otherwise.**

**I loved writing this story and hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	32. Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

**"Ahhh!" I yelled.**

**"What?" both Lissa and Mia yelled at the same time.**

**"Help me with the dress?" I asked them.**

**They sighed in relief and I rolled my eyes.**

**"We thought your water had broken," Mia said breathless.**

**I raised an eyebrow.**

**"At four months?" I asked them. They shrugged their shoulders.**

**"Could happen," Lissa whispered zipping my dress up.**

**"What could happen?" Eddie asked and wrapped his arms around Mia's 7 month preganant belly.**

**"My water could break at four months," I told him and adjusted my dress.**

**His eyebrow rose.**

**"I know," I said.**

**His eyes glazed.**

**"Oh Eddie, not now," I said turning around.**

**"It just you look beautiful you know? I can't help it, my sister is getting married," he smiled at me while he shed a few tears.**

**I knew what he was going to say next, "I wish they were here too," I whispered and wiped away his tears.**

**"You're getting married," he said it in disbelief.**

**"Yep," I popped the 'p', "for the second time, Eddie," I said.**

**"But this time I'm actually here," he said.**

**I laughed a little and looked at myself in the mirror.**

**My dress wasn't puffy, because then I would look just weird with my belly and all.**

**It was strapless, it had a diagonal layer of white lace, with a visible satin layer underneath. It was tight, so you could see my growing belly. And it was lose at the bottom, with 3 foot tail. My hair was braided to the side, threaded with white roses, and a side veil decorated with three white roses. I wore a 3 rows of South Sea pearls choker, with a sterling silver rose.**

**My cheeks were a light pink, I wore pearl pink lipstick, and I wore black eye liner with a pearl eye shadow. I also wore mascara.**

**I wore jade earrings, to match Andre's eyes, and a set of pearls bracelet.**

**I straightened myself out and grabbed my bouquet of roses.**

**"Ready?" Eddie asked me. I sighed.**

**"Yes," I linked my arm with his and the girls left. My dad arrived; since, they would both be walking me down the aisle.**

**"I love you Rose," he told me as we walked towards the altar.**

**"Me too Eddie," I told him back.**

**"Little Girl, you've grown to be such a wonderful woman. You're not my little girl anymore," my dad almost choked, trying to hide his own tears.**

**"Oh Old Man, I'll always be daddy's little girl," I said, trying to hold back tears too.**

**My dad gave me a smile, "I love you," my heart swelled.**

**"Me too daddy," he threw his head back and laughed.**

**Eddie wiped away a few tears from my eyes.**

**We all sighed at the same and said in unison, "Let's go."**

**I smiled at everyone as we walked down the aisle.**

**He handed me over to Andre.**

**"Take good care of him man, he's my only sister," Andre nodded and before Eddie left, he kissed me on the cheek, and my dad on the forehead.**

**My dad didn't have to say anything.**

**Everyone knew what Abe Mazur was capable of.**

**My mother came up to me, "Be happy Rose, you deserve it," I nodded my head.**

**I linked my hand with Andre's big, warm, hand.**

**We both turned our heads to the pastor, ready to be become one in matrimony. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(8 years later) :)**

**I walked down the streets of Pueblo, Colorado, with my 10 year old son Jonathan, my 8 year old twins, Mason and Adrian, and my three year old daughter, Gabriella.**

**We were on our way to visit Andre at the Karaoke Bar.**

**On our way there someoen yelled out, "Rose!" my head snapped towards the other side of the street where Dimitri and his wife Tasha, stood with their daughter Rose and two sons, along with Mia.**

**It had been Mia who had called me out.**

**It had been 8 years since I had last talked to them; whenever they came to town I saw them,but never made contact with them.**

**We'd walked down the same streets, yet we were complete strangers.**

**It hurt me, but it was for the best. I had let go of him, but you never really forget your first love, it's impossible.**

**Seeing him now, made me wonder, what could have been.**

** Would I be happier? Would we still be together?**

**I forced myself to smile at them, and wave.**

**We kept walking down the street and I saw Jonathan stare after Rose.**

**"Don't even think about," I told him.**

**He rolled his eyes.**

**We arrived at the bar.**

**The kids ran to their dad, and once I saw Andre all my doubts went away.**

**He beckoned me forward, "How about we get them another bother or sister?" I smacked him in the arm. Andre was crazy with kids, he kept wanting more.**

**But of course he didn't know the pain that was involved.**

**I was about to argue, but he silenced me with a kiss.**

**I saw my brother and friends at our usual table, laughing.**

**I smiled to myself.**

**Our wedding song came on and Andre pulled me to the side.**

**Everyone turned to look at us, even after eight years I was still the talk of the town.**

**From the corner of my eye I saw Dimitri and Tasha come in, along with the Belikov's; Dimitri had taken his family with him, and I was grateful. I held a grudge against them.**

**I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.**

I know that the bridges that I've burned  
>Along the way<br>Have left me with these walls and these scars  
>That won't go away<br>And opening up has always been the hardest thing  
>Until you came<p>

So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go  
>This feelin' I'm feelin' is somethin' I've never known<br>And I just can't take my eyes off you  
>And I just can't take my eyes off you<p>

I love when you tell me that I'm pretty  
>When I just wake up<br>And I love how you tease me when I'm moody  
>But it's never too much<br>I'm falling fast but the truth is I'm not scared at all  
>You climbed my walls<p>

So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go  
>This feelin' I'm feelin' is somethin' I've never known<br>And I just can't take my eyes off you  
>And I just can't take my eyes off you<p>

Off you  
>Off you<p>

So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go  
>And oh.. this feelin' I'm feelin' is somethin' I've never known<br>And I just can't take my eyes off you  
>And I just can't take my eyes off you<p>

**When I finally opened my eyes, I met his jade ones.**

**I smiled at myself, he had looked at me throughout the whole song.**

**"You're beautiful, you know that. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm one lucky son of a bitch," I laughed.**

**"I love you too Andre. Thank you... for everything, for loving my son like your own. For loving _me,"_ I kissed him again.**

**I stared into his eyes.**

**All I saw was love and it made me get butterflies in my stomach. **

**"You make me feel like a high school girl," I told him.**

**He laughed a little.**

**"How do you think I feel?"**

**"You could show me," I told him.**

**"Hmm... maybe I will," I giggled.**

**We kept swaying to the music, completely oblivious to the outside world.**

**"And I just can't take my eyes off you," we both sang at the end.**

**After everything that I went through, I knew it had been destiny.**

**Otherwise I wouldn't be here, with Andre.**

**I didn't know what the future held for me, and I didn't care either.**

**When you're in love, all you care about is making this feeling and moment last.**

**And that is exactly what I plan to do.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay, this is really the ending now... Lol. I used 'Can't take my eyes off you,' by Lady Antebellum.**

**Anyways thank you for reading my story and for reviewing.**

**I hope you liked it :)**

**As to the sequel... Do you guys really want one...? **

**After the people I killed here? Lol.**

**Anyways.**

**Review!**

**Love you guys,**

**mrs. madelaine belikov :) 3 **


	33. Sequel

**So, you all wanted a sequel... You're not getting one! xD instead you're getting the pre- quel. It's basically about Rose and Dimitri falling in love... You'll finally know how they met... You'll know their story :)**

**It's up now... Enjoy :)**


End file.
